beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Vaknin
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Vaknin "Shmuel Ben David "Sam" Vaknin (born April 21, 1961) is an Israeliwriter.[1] He is the author of Malignant Self Love: Narcissism Revisited(2001), has been the editor-in-chief of the former website Global Politician, and runs a private website about narcissistic personality disorder (NPD).[2]He has also postulated a theory on chronons and time asymmetry."A chronon is a proposed quantum of time, that is, a discrete and indivisible "unit" of time as part of a hypothesis that proposes that time is not continuous. Early Life "Vaknin was born in Qiryat-Yam, Israel, the eldest of five children, to a Turkish mother whom Vaknin believes may have been a narcissist and a father who was a construction worker from Morocco. He describes a difficult childhood, in which he writes that his parents "were ill-equipped to deal with normal children, let alone the gifted," Vaknin reports that he has an IQ of 180." He served in the Israeli "Defense Force" (as most Israeli citizens are expected to do) and got his PhD in 1982 working on time-asymmetry and chronons. "In Israel in 1995 he was found guilty on three counts of stock fraud, along with two other men. He was sentenced to 18 months' imprisonment and fined 50,000 shekels (about $14,000)" My Notes: His birthday implies his Sun Sign is on the Aries-Taurus cusp, which could help explain why we are so similar in both our Narcissistic/Schizoid personalities and also our deep interest in fundamental quantum science (I am a Solar Aries and Lunar Taurus). His birth chart is available on Astrotheme (surprisingly famous!). His Ascendant is Cancer and so is his moon! Holy crap... this is a man who has truly abandoned his emotional self. A Lunar Cancerian is the most emotional combination as far as I can tell, so I can see why he has abandoned the possibility for narcissists to heal, because he must have worked very hard to repress his emotionality... He also very nearly has a Grand Cross in his chart. Further, he has Ascendant conjunct his natal moon, which is described as: "You want close, intimate contacts with people, but you tend to keep people at arm's length because you are afraid you will become obligated to them. This fear forces you to deny yourself many rewarding friendships in order to be safe from anything that might develop into an intimate contact. You may also appear moody and changeable to others, and only put on the face that you feel is appropriate for your mood at the moment. You are likely to be highly intuitive, and could readily 'pick up' on what other people feel, although you may not be aware of this on a conscious level. Picking up the mood of the public would be very easy for you, and you could very easily 'play to the audience' knowing exactly what the public want to hear. For this reason you would make a very fine actor or actress." This catches so much of his writings on Narcissism so perfectly it's almost surreal. Considering that his chart ruler is the moon, this aspect is probably extremely central to his identity! His pluto and north node are both in Virgo. Views on Narcissism Vaknin has a prolific online presence, writing on narcissism and psychopathy.14 His views have been solicited by the media.315 In his view, narcissists have lost their "true self", the core of their personality, which has been replaced by delusions of grandeur, a "false self". Therefore, he believes, they cannot be healed, because they do not exist as real persons, only as reflections: "The False Self replaces the narcissist's True Self and is intended to shield him from hurt and narcissistic injury by self-imputing omnipotence ... The narcissist pretends that his False Self is real and demands that others affirm this confabulation,"16 meanwhile keeping his real-life imperfect true self under wraps.17 Vaknin extends the concept ofnarcissistic supply, and introduces concepts such as primary and secondary narcissistic supply.18 He distinguishes between cerebral and somatic narcissists; the former generate their narcissistic supply by applying their minds, the latter their bodies. He considers himself a cerebral narcissist.19 He calls narcissistic co-dependents "inverted narcissists."20 "They provide the narcissist with an obsequious, unthreatening audience...the perfect backdrop."21 He believes that disproportionate numbers of pathological narcissists are at work in the most influential reaches of society, such as medicine, finance and politics.5 He acknowledges that his theories on narcissism are not accepted by academics in the field, for instance his theory that narcissism is akin to a form of artificial intelligence. Scientific Work http://samvak.tripod.com/time.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Vaknin#Work_on_chronons_and_time_asymmetry A model of quantised time was proposed by Vaknin in his 1982 Ph.D. dissertation, titled "Time Asymmetry Revisited". The dissertation was published by California Miramar University. He postulates the existence of a particle (chronon). In the proposed theory, time is the result of the interaction of chronons, very much as other forces in nature are the result of other particle interactions. Vaknin postulates the existence of various time quarks (up, down, colors, etc.) whose properties cancel each other and thus the arrow of time is derived (time asymmetry). The postulated particle (chronon) is not only an ideal clock, but also mediates time itself (analogous to the relationship between the Higgs boson and mass). In other words, what we call "time" is the interaction between chronons in a field. Chronons exchange between them a particle and thereby exert a force. "Events" are perturbations in the Time Field and they are distinct from chronon interactions. Chronon interactions (particle exchanges) in the Time Field generate "time" and "time asymmetry" as we observe them. Notes June2016: Wow, I found him because I was looking into my NPD and trying to understand it as I let go of my Leo Ascendant (which is also my south node via conjunction) and move to my Aquarius side. I found that he is the best writer I have read online for NPD because other's are too biased as non-narcissists and end up simplifying NPD into very caricatured motives. However, I also found him to be quite over-specific at times, veering into descriptions of his own narcissism rather than staying general. But for every time that happened, there was another moment of pure resonance with his words and I have learnt a lot from addictively reading his articles today, which is helping me overcome my NPD and focus fully on phd. It's super interesting to now find that his PhD was in quantum and specifically on quantised time! (Something I have thought about quite deeply over the last year) References Category:Narcissism Category:Mental Health Category:Psychology Category:People Category:Culture